Jamie Needs A Holiday
by rhinosgirl
Summary: Danny finds out Jamie hasn't put in for vacation time for the family holiday at the end of Season 3, so he takes matters into his own hands. Jamie reacts badly - or does he? Why is Jamie freaking out? Is Danny's "help" as innocent as it seems? Jack and Sean feature heavily in some chapters, but they aren't on the list (
1. The Betrayal

**A/N: All publicly recognisable characters and settings belong to Someone In America. Anything verifiable belongs to Whoever, Whatever, or Wherever verifies them. Everything else belongs to me.**

WEDNESDAY

Danny sat in his car watching Jamie's apartment building. He had done the right thing, he knew he had. He just needed to convince Jamie of that fact. That was going to a hard sell, he knew that, too.

There was no-one home, so he rang Linda to tell her he would be late for dinner, then stood by the door of the apartment building, settling in for a long wait. Half an hour later, Jamie appeared and Danny could tell immediately that he was too late. Jamie already knew. Damn that Captain!

"Jamie."

"Leave." Jamie had stopped on the far side of the footpath.

"We need to talk."

"Leave, or there will be trouble." Jamie threatened.

"Look, its –"

Jamie tuned out the rest of his brother's speech as he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed

-dial.

Frank was just leaving his office when the phone call came.

"Hi, Jamie, I'm just on my way home."

"Hello Mr. Police Commissioner, Sir. I am afraid I have a problem, Sir. Detective Daniel Reagan is denying me legal entry to my apartment. If you do not come and remove him, forthwith, I have legal grounds to have him arrested for trespass." Jamie kept his speech formal, conveying to Frank the seriousness of the situation.

"I will be there as soon as I can, Son."

"Thank you, Sir." Jamie hung up the phone.

"Jamie, what on earth?" Danny spluttered, leaning toward his brother.

"Stay there." Jamie warned. "If you touch me, I will have you charged with assault on a police officer as well."

"Seriously, you're over-reacting, and this is no place for an argument. Why don't we – "

Jamie turned away from his brother just enough that he could keep an eye on the older man, and still ignore him. To his credit, Danny stopped talking and remained silent and still.

When Frank arrived, he found his sons in what would have looked to any passer-by to be a comical standoff. Danny was leaning on the wall just outside the door to Jamie's apartment. His arms were crossed and his hips cocked in a typical gangster pose. Jamie, on the other hand, was on the other side of the pavement. He had headphones on and was softly singing, apparently ignoring his brother. Frank knew better though, and moved quickly to try and head off the impending fight.

"Come on, guys, let's go inside."

"I'm not going anywhere with him." Jamie was adamant. Frank could see that his normally docile son was about to erupt, so he left him alone and approached his oldest.

"I need you to go and wait for me in the Cadillac."

"I've got my own transport."

"I know where mine is parked."

"Oh, right! Sure." Danny realised his father would want to be able to find him quickly when his version of the altercation was required. He also trusted his father would get both sides of the story before making any judgement calls. Frank gave him directions and watched as he moved off.

As soon as the door was clear, Jamie went to enter the building, with Frank following him.

"Jamie." Frank's voice was gentle.

Assuming his father was going to try and convince him to talk to his brother, Jamie turned toward Frank and forestalled the directive.

"Mr. Police Commissioner, Sir," Jamie again spoke formally. "I suggest you read today's reports from the 12th Precinct before you pursue this matter further. It is at that time you can decide whether to order me to talk to Detective Reagan. Ever again. In any guise." With that, Jamie started climbing the stairs, leaving his stunned father behind.


	2. Really? Why?

**A/N: All publicly recognisable characters and settings belong to Someone In America. Anything verifiable belongs to Whoever, Whatever, or Wherever verifies them. Everything else belongs to me.**

Back at the Cadillac, Frank climbed in and pulled out his laptop. Danny watched his actions with sudden trepidation. There was no telling what Jamie had said in his absence. Trying to read his father's demeanour was, as usual, impossible. Maybe this would go so much better if he could get his explanation in first.

"Dad, I need – " Frank held up his hand to prevent the man's discourse. He had accessed his emails, and found the report he expected Jamie was talking about. After all, it was the only one that included both of his living sons.

Looking at the subject line, Frank was ropeable. Danny had arranged for his own brother to be served with a "Psycho Paper"!

Officially known as Special Leave – Exigent Circumstances, the Form SE-140 had been formulated in answer to the number of domestic violence, divorce and mental health related incidents that seemed to crop up with alarming regularity within the NYPD. It allowed a concerned family member to alert a cop's superior officer to an officer's perceived impaired psychological state. The family and the Department could then work together to decide whether the officer in question required extended paid leave, further psychological evaluations, or a lighter work load. It was also supposed to be a means of last resort because in extreme circumstances, the superior officer could make a decision on the spot. No NYPD officer liked being served with a "Psycho Paper".

Frank silently read the physical and psychological evidence that Danny has presented to Jamie's superior: Joe's death, the broken engagement, the Bittermen ambush, his grandfather's heart attack, headaches, nightmares, insomnia – apparently Danny thought his brother was "exhausted and depressed, becoming increasingly withdrawn, unobservant, and slow to react." Frank closed his laptop and put it away.

Scrutinising his father's face, Danny swiftly learnt to read the expressions exhibited there. Not that it was that difficult. Blatant confusion gave way to horror and fury. Danny's instinct for self-preservation took over. He started to justify his action, using "Jamie needs a holiday" as an excuse, but Frank cut him off.

"Did you discuss this with anyone before you did this?"

Danny stared at his hands before giving a slight shake of his head. "No, but -"

Again, Frank cut him off.

"And it absolutely had to be now? You weren't this worried six weeks ago, or two?"

"Of course I was, but –" Danny found himself cut off for a third time.

"Give me your keys!" Frank demanded.

Danny knew he had no choice but to obey. Frank exited the car, then leaned inside and opened the partition between driver and passenger. He told the driver to take his passenger to his own residence and that he would drive himself home. He first closed the partition, then the door, and walked slowly back in the direction he came.

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and/or favourite this story and/or me as an author. You're wonderful! Mega chapter coming =)**


	3. Comfort

**A/N: WOW! Thanks to all my reviewers. You definitely have very strong opinions about what has or will happen in this story. It is stupendous!**

**I know I promised a Mega chapter, but I have decided to post it in two parts because the second part still needs editing. I hope this chapter earns me forgiveness =)**

Pausing outside Jamie's apartment, Frank was disturbed to find the door unlocked. He was even more disturbed at what he found inside – in less than an hour Jamie had already drunk almost half a bottle of Scotch. The bottle hung loosely in the young man's hand. He was staring, unseeing, at the floor, and his other hand dug into his thigh. Frank took the bottle from his son's hand and went to put it on the kitchen bench. Upon his return the sight almost sent him to his knees. He had to stop and breathe in order not to give away his alarm. He had never seen anybody look so _puddled._ It was as if someone had liquefied him, put him in a bucket, and thrown him off the roof of One Police Plaza.

Jamie must have sensed his presence because he made as if to speak.

"I suppose, Mr. Commissioner, Sir -

"If I was here as the Police Commissioner, I wouldn't be here." Frank interrupted him. "Detective Daniel Reagan acted extremely professionally. He did everything by the book. His case for Special Leave – Exigent Circumstances is very compelling, and with that evidence, your Captain has no choice but to investigate further. However," he emphasised, "your brother, Danny Reagan, he was way out of line. He had no right to do this to you, especially without talking to one of us first. It's your business, nobody else's!"

"You just said he acted extremely professionally."

"Professionally, as a detective, yes. Personally, as a brother, definitely not. They are not one and the same. He has to learn, we all do, when and how to switch roles. Sometimes it can be challenging to figure out, sometimes impossible. Not this time! He should have known to act as a brother in this situation, not a detective."

"Once a cop, always a cop, 24/7. Isn't that what you've always said? No room for anything else." Although Jamie knew he was just reiterating what he's been taught all his life, he hated that it sounded like he was defending his brother. "That's how you became PC, and Danny made Detective, and Erin ADA. "Family business" and all that? Sounds very Supernatural to me."

Frank pursed his lips. "I do see it as a calling, yes. But supernatural? I don't know about that."

References to current TV programmes were obviously lost on his Dad. Jamie didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He'd just proved his own point.

"This isn't just about the Form 140 is it?" Frank paused, wondering whether to press Jamie. "Want to talk about it?" He kept his voice soft and non-threatening, the choice entirely Jamie's. Intuition told Frank whatever was bothering his youngest was huge on a personal level, and he didn't want to jeopardise the conversation by pressuring the boy. Nevertheless, he did want to do something to show his support. Asking questions might be perceived as nosy.

He considered simply staying in the apartment, making himself available for when Jamie was willing to talk. But Jamie was just as likely to take that action as judgemental – the last thing Jamie needed. So he did the one thing he knew would assuage Jamie's fears and prove to the young man that his father was there for one reason, and one reason only. Support.

Jamie was astounded when his Dad picked him and took his place on the chair. The man pulled Jamie's knees up by his hip, laid his son's head on his shoulder, and waited. Every so often he ran his thumb down Jamie's spine, or massaged his boy's shin. Mostly, though, he just waited, held his son together until the boy was strong enough to hold himself together again. It was testament to Jamie's mentality that he didn't fight these ministrations.

"I just want my family back!" Jamie's heart-rending cry shocked Frank. He'd always prided himself in his family's closeness and loyalty, and to realise his son didn't feel the same way was appalling.

"Where have we gone?" he gently prodded.

"I don't know. I don't even know whether the family's gone. Or if I'm the one that's gone. Or if we're all lost. I just don't know." Jamie howled.

"What do you know?"

"I'm not happy."

"I see that. Can you talk about it?"

"Probably nothing coherent."

"It doesn't have to be. If you want, just talk and we'll make sense of it together."

Jamie's pause was lengthy. "Does it ever concern you that the kids know more about collecting evidence than collecting baseball cards? That we can discuss crime in front of them but not finances? Or that Erin knows more about courtroom etiquette than dating etiquette? That she knows how to address a judge but not when to let a date pay for her meal? Or how we as a family are going to react, professionally and personally, if Danny ever get invalided out of the Force? How is he going to fit in with this family if the only job he can get is as a shop assistant, and nothing at all to do with justice and the law? Can you imagine us discussing the price of cheese?"

Frank's thoughts were swirling. How had he missed this desolation? Still, he didn't miss the fact that there was one person Jamie had not mentioned.

"And you?"


	4. Treason

**A/N: I'm grateful for the kind reviews of my latest chapter. It was the one I was most hesitant to post. Thank goodness in was ok!**

**GUEST: I have a kernel of a story in the back of my brain that deals with this topic. It will take a few months to appear, but please keep checking my profile until it appears =)**

Jamie wriggled out of his father's lap and moved away. He didn't like talking about himself. He'd hoped he could get some closure, while at the same time leaving himself out of it. Yeah right.

"You know how you talked about switching roles? Sometimes I feel like I only have one role in life: Officer Jamie Reagan. 24/7, just like I said, and not cause I want it. I mean, I want to be Officer Jamie Reagan, don't get me wrong, I love being a cop, and I know it's a 24/7 job, but does it really have to be? I know, in this family its treason, but I'd really like to go from the end of one tour to the beginning of another completely law-less. Even one family dinner would be nice. Just being plain old Jamie Reagan – grandson, son, brother, uncle. I'm scared I'm going to forget how to do that."

"How is that treason?"

Jamie snorted, "Can you imagine Erin's reaction if, when she's talking about a case and she asks me my opinion, I answer "The gutters need cleaning"? Cause they do, you know."

"No I can't imagine it." Frank looked at Jamie, his eyes dancing.

"What? No! No way!"

"You won't know until you try. I'd do it, but that's not what you want to know, is it?" Frank said pointedly.

Jamie rolled his eyes, causing him to sway slightly. 'Probably because of the alcohol', Frank thought. Then the younger man stilled.

"Its treason because its un-Reagan-like to not want to defend the law day in and day out and climb the promotion ladder every few years – to want to have a rest every once in a while – to just want to be a normal person sometimes." Jamie's voice trailed off wistfully.

"Not treason. Human." Frank comforted, reaching out to rub his youngest's arms, and linking their fingers. "And it's your choice, no one else's, if you want to stay a beat cop for the next ten, twenty, fifty years. Understand?" Jamie nodded, appreciating the encouragement.

After another moment, Jamie looked Frank in the eye. "I'm not doubting our family's love and loyalty. I know we all have each other's backs in the big things. "

"You're just not sure we'd all have each other's backs in the little things."

"He can't even trust me to hand in my own leave request! Or maybe that is a big thing and I just can't tell the difference."

"There's only one way to find out. You going to be okay now?"

"Absolutely." Jamie hugged Frank. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Frank returned the hug. "And as for the rest, the trick is: when you are on duty, you switch roles to cop, but keep the role of brother and uncle and so on always in the back of your mind. And when you're not on duty, you switch roles to uncle or son or whatever, but keep the role of cop always in the back of your mind. And learn the price of cheese," he added cheekily.

"Night, Dad." Jamie grinned.

"Night, Son." Frank grinned back, relieved that one son was, at least, settled, if not much else. Tomorrow, he would check in with the other one.

He didn't get the chance.

**A/N: Jack and Sean make their first appearance in the next chapter.**


	5. Family Feud

**A/N: I feel so mean for leaving you all with a cliffhanger like that. As a peace offering, (and because it is a public holiday, and I'm doing nothing) here is another chapter already!**

**GUEST: This story takes place pre-Eddie. She will appear in the sequel, though =)**

THURSDAY

Danny was not exactly a deep sleeper at the best of times. That Wednesday night he slept even lighter than usual, expecting at any moment to host either a visit or a phone call from his irate father. Neither came. Consequently, he woke up on Thursday morning, in a ghastlier mood than normal.

"Danny! You're going to need to drop the kids at school. There's been an emergency at work. I need to leave NOW!" Linda hollered.

"I can't! Dad's got my car!" Danny shouted down the hall.

"He brought it back about half an hour ago and caught a taxi into work." Linda reassured him as he entered the kitchen with wet hair, wearing one shoe and hopping on the other sock-clad foot. "Why did he have it, anyway?"

Danny glanced at his watch, unappeased. "Great. I'm going to be late _again. _Thanks for the notice." Danny complained,

"Emergency: a serious, _unexpected_, and often dangerous situation requiring immediate action. Try reading a dictionary once in a while," Linda retorted, noting her husband had ignored her enquiry. She kissed both her boys, who were sitting at the table eating breakfast. She gave Danny a peck on the back of the neck (he was bent over trying to wrestle his other shoe on), grabbed her keys, and rushed out the door.

"Hurry up, we leave in ten." Danny instructed.

"I still need to . . ." Jack mused.

"Like I said, hurry up!" Danny snapped.

Jack started gulping his breakfast in double quick time, stealing stealthy glances at his father, wondering what he was going to do next to set off their father's rage. While wolfing his own breakfast, Danny pulled out his phone and called Jamie's landline number. There was no answer. So Danny hung up and dialled Jamie's cell phone. This time, his calls were rejected. This riled Danny, as now he knew his brother was awake, but ignoring him.

"In the car, boys. NOW!" Danny bellowed.

He dumped his dishes in the sink, grabbed his keys and his phone and sprinted out the door behind his sons. Both of them had their hands on the front passenger door handle, and they were jostling and loudly laying claim to the privilege of riding up front.

"Shotgun! Shotgun! Shotgun" Sean was repeating, drowning out his brother's proclamations that it was his turn, Sean had it last.

"Jack, your turn," Danny decreed.

"Not fair," Sean objected.

"Deal with it!" Danny barked.

Sean lowered his head and bit his lip to halt the flow of tears. He hated it when his Dad was mad at him.

At the first of many traffic jams, Danny plugged his mobile phone into his car's hands-free kit and dialled his brother's number again. It was rejected again. As were his next 5 similar attempts. The only phone call to be completed was to the precinct to warn them he'd be late and would explain later.

"Uncle Jamie doesn't want to talk to you." Jack's simple observation irked his father and the little boy tensed. Luckily for the boy's stress levels, they arrived at the school only seconds later. Hopping out of the car, both lads visibly relaxed now that their friends were around them too.

Returning to the car after completing the drop-off, Danny fired off a text to his brother: We need to talk. He received no answer for this and other texts he sent at various times during the morning.

On his break he decided to take matters into his own hands, especially as it was an exceedingly slow day with no pressing business.

"I'm on my cell," he said to no one in particular as he left his precinct. Shortly afterwards, he arrived at the 12th Precinct where Jamie was currently stationed. At the desk he flashed his badge and signed in.

"I'm looking for Officer Jamie Reagan," he announced.

"Be my guest." The desk clerk waved him through. As Danny moved toward where he could see his brother working, he was stopped by Jamie's Captain.

"Jamie's busy. He can't be disturbed right now."

"I need to talk to him. It's urgent."

"I'm sorry. Officer Reagan cannot be spared right now. Is there something I or one of my officers can help you with?"

"No." Danny fought to keep his voice neutral. "I will catch up with him later. Thanks."

"No problem." The Captain dismissed him.

On the way back to his precinct, Danny made a call. Thank goodness we got training on this stupid hands-free system, he thought.

"Can you meet me after work? We need to talk."

**A/N One more angsty chapter, then the fun begins! **


	6. Anger Overload

**A/N: This one is for CARAGH who requested it way back in Chapter 1. Thanks for your marvellous support xx Hope it is worth the wait =)**

**GUEST: There will be more information on the sequel at the end of this story.**

"Where's Pop?"

"Out. Coffee?"

"Beer?"

"Not on the menu."

"Coffee it is then."

Frank turned to make the coffee. After an uncomfortable pause, Danny wandered into the lounge and sat down. Frank followed him shortly thereafter. He passed Danny his drink and sat down.

"What's up?"

"Jamie. I tried calling his landline and mobile, and texting him, this morning. I wanted to talk to him, clear the air. No dice. That's when I went to the precinct. But, like I said, he ignored me. He was so unprofessional, bringing his personal grudge to work. I could have been there for any reason." Danny exasperatedly repeated his earlier assertion.

"But you weren't, were you? Let me get this straight - a senior NYPD detective with over a decade's experience used company time, a company car, and company gas, to drive across town to visit a fellow officer in another precinct for a personal conversation. Then when that officer is unavailable _**because he is doing his job**_, the aforementioned detective throws a tantrum. Tell me, who is acting unprofessionally?"

"He –"

"Answer the question!" Frank's tone was sharp.

"I am." Danny voice was quiet. Frank had to work hard to hide a smile. Danny sounded exactly like he did at age six when he was asked who was being disobedient for eating a cookie before dinner.

"Let's pretend for a moment that I believe your "Jamie needs a holiday" excuse." Frank held up his hand to pre-empt his son's interruption. "Do you really think that the best way to get Jamie to take a holiday with you is to document his personal struggles and the events behind them, so his every weakness can become public knowledge? Because that is exactly what you've done!" Frank had to stop just so he wouldn't pass out, so fierce was his anger. "For that, he's supposed to say "Thank you, Danny, I'd like nothing more than to go on holiday with you now that you have made it possible for everybody to research the intimate details of my private life!" Well?"

Danny was silent.

Frank contemplated leaving the subject there. He could think of a hundred reasons to abort the conversation and send his oldest son home. Then he remembered his youngest son. He remembered the shattered man he spent hours helping rebuild the night before.

"I asked you a question." To a stranger, it was a statement. To Danny, it was as close to a threat as his father ever came.

"No," Danny whispered.

"No, what?" Frank demanded.

"No, it wasn't the best way to get him to take a family holiday."

"Why?"

"Because it upset him."

Upset! Frank would show Danny 'upset'!

"You humiliated him!" Frank uttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, the poor baby." The mocking dismissal was out before Danny could stop it.

There was a moment of stunned silence that gave Frank a chance to calm down, if only ever so slightly.

"Do you even know why he is upset?"

Danny raised disbelieving eyes to his father's. "He might lose his job." The "duh" stayed unspoken.

"You could not be more wrong. It is definitely not his job he is afraid of losing."

"Me?" Danny scoffed. "Why would he think he's losing me?"

"What would you think if you were in his shoes?"

Danny finally had the grace to look ashamed.

"You should have talked to Jamie, to me, to any of us, about your concerns. But I don't think you wanted to. In fact, I think "Jamie needs a holiday" is simply a convenient excuse to rationalise your behaviour. What I think is that Linda has put a lot of time, effort, and love into organising this holiday, and you'll be damned if your little brother is going to throw it back in her face by not attending. Your ego wants Linda to go down in Reagan family history as having arranged the most perfect vacation ever, and you'd do anything to make that happen." Frank could see he'd hit the nail on the head by the way Danny reacted. Gone was the smug, self-important, I-did-the-boy-a-favour air. It was replaced by an apprehensive, guilty, don't-tell-my-wife frown. "I think you wanted this handled outside of family channels so Linda wouldn't find out, because Linda would never force anyone to come on this holiday. You thought that since it was going to go through the PC's office I couldn't and wouldn't say anything. And you thought that you could sweet-talk Jamie into keeping quiet. But you were wrong. Yes, Jamie needs a holiday. I'll tell you what he doesn't need. He's already lost one brother. He's doesn't need the other one proclaiming him worthless and incompetent!" Frank's voice had risen again.

"I'll see myself out." Danny left the house, with Frank still sitting there, clenching his fists so he wouldn't do anything he would later regret.

**A/N: So not really a "cliffhanger" more of a twist. But, hey, I need some fun in amongst all this disharmony. Talking of fun . . .**


	7. Family Dinner

**A/N: This for GUEST who asked about the family dinner in their review of Chapter 4. Speaking of reviews, I'd love to know what my visitors/favouriters think!**

FRIDAY DINNER

Jamie hesitated outside his father's house. He had never felt this nervous about entering the family home before. Not even after his Mum's death, or his brother Joe's. Now he took a deep breath and entered the lion's den.

"Uncle Jamie! I haven't seen you in ages!" Sean screamed, running forward to give him a bear hug.

"Hey, Bud." Jamie cuddled his younger nephew and mussed his hair. "I know. I picked up a couple of extra tours. How've you been?" He kept the boy close as they wandered into the kitchen, Sean chattering away.

Over dinner, the talk turned as usual to work. And, as usual, the talk was dominated by Erin and Danny. Finally there was a lull in the conversation.

"What do you think, Jamie?" Erin asked.

Jamie paused for a millisecond and then took his father's advice.

"I think the gutters need cleaning," he stated.

"What?" Erin was confused.

"The gutters need cleaning," Jamie repeated. "I noticed it the other day. There's a huge mud puddle around the side of the house."

"Yeah. He's right, there is." Sean agreed.

"And how would you know that?" Frank queried.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Sean said.

"Yeah, the eyes on your butt cheeks." Sean's older brother, Jack, smirked.

Sean stood up and started gyrating and contorting like a whirling dervish.

"What on earth are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Trying to find the eyes on my butt cheeks." Sean said sassily.

"They're all covered up," his brother pointed out equally sassily.

Sean's hands automatically went to his waistband. But instead he found himself dangling in mid-air.

"Uncle Jamie! Put me down!" he squealed delightedly.

"Are you going to behave yourself?"

"Do I have to?" Sean giggled as Jamie held him around the stomach with one hand and tickled his ribs with the other.

"Unfortunately," Jamie said as he slid his nephew into his chair, kissed him on the head, and returned to his seat.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Linda asked disbelievingly. Jamie had anticipated Sean's next action, stood up, gone around the table, and grabbed the boy, all before any unmentionables were exposed.

"Guess I'm closer to being a kid than the rest of you old fogies," Jamie joked.

Yep, but my kids aren't stupid and immature, Danny thought. At least, he thought he thought it until he realised a deathly silence had fallen over the group.

"Oops, I wasn't meant to say that out loud," he said, abashed yet unrepentant.

"Daniel! I certainly hope that you didn't mean it at all," Frank remonstrated. "Because if you did, kindly remember we have consequences for degrading and demeaning language."

"Why do you think Uncle Jamie's stupid?" Sean asked.

"Because I'm in a bad mood, that's why." Danny worked hard to dial back the aggro. The last thing he wanted was his father carrying out his implied threat.

Jamie could sense his nephew wasn't going to drop the topic easily. So he quickly spoke up, eager to steer the conversation back to normality. "I've got a day off tomorrow. I'll clean the gutters then," he offered to his Dad.

"Can I help?" Jack volunteered eagerly.

"Sure, if it's okay with your Mum."

Linda was a bit taken aback. She was not used to being solely consulted about family matters when Danny was right there. But considering what had just happened she was not in the least bit surprised. She glanced at Danny, who just answered with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"Sure, sounds good," she answered Jamie.

"I'll take them home after Jack's game." Jamie said.

"Good idea," Nicky interjected, addressing Linda. "You and Uncle Danny can do something nice, like a picnic." The last word was slightly emphasised, leaving the adults with no doubts as to what the teen was actually suggesting.

"Nicky!" Henry, who up until now had been enjoying the family camaraderie, spoke up, shocked.

"Picnic sounds good," Danny smirked.

"I want to go on a picnic, too," Sean whined.

"How does fried chicken, nachos, and pancakes with ice cream sound?" Frank distracted the little boy.

"Yum!"

The youngster's sudden enthusiasm sent a ripple of laughter through the group. A pseudo-peace fell over the group. Erin was still befuddled by the night's events, though, and she determined to get to the crux of the matter.

**A/N: Next, how does Jamie handle Erin's meddling?**


	8. Erin Pokes Her Nose In

**A/N: I'm delighted you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was actually the easiest one to write =) (what does that say about my maturity level? Lol)**

After Danny and his family had gone, and Jamie was helping Nicky with her homework, Erin sought out Frank and Henry.

"What was that all about?" Erin asked Frank.

"What was what all about?" Frank replied, putting down his newspaper.

"Jamie, at dinner. I asked him what he thought of the case, and the next thing I know we're talking about gutters, and stopping Sean from pulling down his underpants!"

Frank guffawed. "That was the most fun I've had at dinner in a long time."

"But he didn't answer my question!" Erin insisted, frustrated.

"Actually, yes I did." Jamie interrupted, entering the room.

"Jamie!" Erin turned to her brother. "I thought you were in the other room helping Nicky with her assignment."

"Obviously. Honestly, if you have an issue with me, I wish you'd come to me with it!" Jamie took a deep breath. "Anyway, you asked me, and I quote, 'What do you think, Jamie?' and I told you."

"But you knew what I meant!"

"Cross Examination 101/1: Always ask specific questions. Cross Examination 101/2: Only answer the question you are asked."

"So from now on, I always have to be specific about exactly what I'm asking your opinion on?" Erin was incredulous.

"Well, no, but you do have to respect my views. I need you to realise that I may not always be thinking about what you want me to be thinking about, and be okay with that."

"Of course I'm okay with it. What do you think I am? A dictator?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"Dinner."

"No, here." Jamie indicated the room.

Erin thought, and realised Jamie was right. "Pushing for an answer you don't have to a question you were never thinking about," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

"You, my beloved sister, are the least of my woes right now," Jamie pacified her.

"Yeah, what was with Danny tonight? That was really nasty!" Erin exclaimed sympathetically.

"Do you remember that winter weekend when Danny broke up with Rose at the same time you broke up with Jeremy? It was snowing and blowing, the power was off, and we were all stuck inside. Danny played his head-banging thrashy music all day and half the night at volume 187, and you went through enough tissues to bankrupt Kleenex." Jamie kidded. Then he sobered. "It was torture. That's when I concluded that one broken relationship at a time is all this family can handle. Especially now that New York City is depending on their Police Commissioner to stay sane. I promise, one day, if Danny and I fix things, I'll tell you everything."

"If?" Erin was distressed.

"I . . . I've gotta go." Jamie ran out of the house faster than a NYPD officer chasing a cop killer.

"It's serious, isn't it Francis?" Henry prompted.

"Yes, Pop." Frank acknowledged. "It's serious."

**A/N: Next, Jamie has his conscience pricked.**


	9. Cleaning The Gutters

**A/N: I have to credit my nieces and nephews for being the inspiration behind Nicky, Jack and Sean throughout this story. I love being an Aunty!**

SATURDAY

"Let's get this party started!" Jamie enthused. It was Saturday lunchtime. Jack's team had won their game, Danny and Linda had left for their picnic, Erin was out of town, and Frank, Henry, and Jamie had brought Nicky, Jack and Sean back to Frank's house. Frank was happy to let his youngest organise the meal.

"Nicky, you, Pop, and Grandpa do the chicken and nachos. We'll do the pancakes."

"What do we need?" Sean wanted to know.

"Flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, milk, vegetable oil and an egg. We also need a bowl, measuring cup, teaspoon, tablespoon and paper towels. Work together and don't break anything. I'll get the electric frypan."

"Why don't we put some stuff in it?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea," Jamie praised.

A little while later, Frank checked on his boys.

"I knew there was a reason I was going to delay this till dinnertime," he groaned, eyeing the flour-and-batter-covered bench, floor, and beaming boys.

"Great work," he congratulated them, taking note of the variety of pancakes that had been, more or less successfully, made – circles, squares, fishes, hearts (for Nicky, Sean claimed), and even one that looked suspiciously like a Monster Truck. "Now, go clean up."

In short order a veritable feast of fried chicken, nachos, and pancakes with ice cream was on the table. In even shorter order it was gone.

"Okay, peoples, let's gather up everything we need and get these gutters cleaned."

Frank was reading the newspaper and falling asleep when suddenly he heard a horrified scream from outside. Jumping up, he raced toward the source of the sound. As he rounded the corner he heard Nicky squeal, "Uncle Jamie, what _is_ that? It's got a rat's tail and bird's legs!"

"And you're scaring the boys," Frank said mildly.

"Sorry," Nicky murmured.

"It's a bird that's choked on a rat. Don't ask me how it got stuck in the gutter," Jamie called down. "I'll get rid of it. We'll be finished soon, Dad."

"Okay, I'll go finish my paper then. Good job, Uncle Jamie." Jamie looked up, startled. He suddenly realised that for the first day in ages he had not thought of work at all. Erin had not been at Jack's game, and he was still studiously ignoring Danny, preferring to spend his morning with his niece and nephews. He was under no illusions that a meeting with Danny would have to happen sooner or later. He hoped it was later, much later. Right now, he was having too much fun being Jamison Clarence Reagan, son of Frank, grandson of Henry and uncle of three.

"Can you pass me the hose before you go?

"Sure."

As he entered the dwelling, Frank heard an outraged shriek.

"UNCLE JAMIE! YOU WET US!" Jack screeched.

"Sorry!" Jamie was contrite, but when he and Nicky had finished and packed up, they twigged that the "victims" had disappeared with the hose.

"Uh oh, not good," Jamie gulped.

Sure enough, after they had emptied their arms and exited the garage, the boys attacked – Jack with a Super Soaker, and Sean with a barrage of water balloons.

"This is war," they vowed, ducking back into the garage to gather supplies.

Twenty minutes later, Nicky disappeared to get towels. The three boys were gathered around the outside tap, hosing off dirt and grass.

"Uncle Jamie?" Jack's voice was hesitant.

Jamie looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you please be friends with Daddy again? He's angry 'cause you won't talk to him, and I don't like him when he's angry. He's scary."

Jamie was instantly guilty. Sure, he was still livid at Danny. But, was it worth torturing his nephews like this? Jamie found himself at a crossroads: he could either watch his nephews suffer, or he could forgive his brother and hope it never happened again.

**A/N: Next: The feuding brothers accidentally meet.**


	10. Accidental Encounter

**A/N: I'm so ecstatic you loved the water fight and the Uncle Jamie/kids interaction. You all rock!**

SUNDAY

"Dad? Is Jamie here?" Danny greeted his father at the door to Frank's house.

"No."

"Good. I need to talk to you, and it might be –"

"Awkward?" A scathing voice cut in from the path behind Danny. "In that case, I'll leave. God forbid that the great Detective Daniel Reagan be made to feel awkward." The sarcasm in Jamie's tone was evident as he turned to leave.

"Jamie, wait! I –"

"What, just wanted to apologise? You're the one lives by the mantra 'actions speak louder than words'," Jamie spat.

"Yes, they do," Frank broke in before WW3 could break out. "So what is your plan of action?"

"Mine?" Jamie squeaked.

"Yes, yours," Frank emphasised. "Your plan of action to forgive your brother and work with him to repair your relationship."

"Who says I want one?" Jamie queried.

"You need one." Frank motioned both his sons into the house.

As they walked, Frank addressed Jamie. "I noticed you avoided all of us up until Friday dinner, and Danny until now."

Jamie licked his lips, obviously expecting censure for his lack of action, especially in light of what he had just said. He was astonished to hear his father's next words.

"You've done well. It's been a very mature approach to the whole mess, giving yourself space and time to clear your head and figure out what you want to say before you confront him. But I am serious. I'm not saying you have to settle it today, but you need to start working out how to resolve it."

When the brothers were seated, on separate sofas, in the lounge, he passed Jamie a pen and paper. "You can begin by writing down these questions a guide. One, What is more important – my shit or my brother? Two, Who else am I punishing by my actions?" Danny swallowed agitatedly when he heard this question. His sons had been abnormally acquiescent around him for the last few days, and he knew it directly related to his behaviour since Jamie had started ignoring him. "Three, How long am I going to stay mad at him?" Frank stopped when Jamie stood up, paper in hand.

"May I go now?"

"If you promise to formulate that plan," Frank mandated.

"It's a waste of time. Like I said, his actions speak louder than his words." Jamie muttered, just loud enough for Danny to hear.

"You haven't given me a chance for either," Danny argued.

"A chance to what? Pin me to the wall and tell me to suck it up?" Jamie ground out.

"What happened to mature and adult?" Danny snarked.

"You did!" Jamie whirled to face his brother. "Every time I see you I can't help but wonder what I did to make you hate me so much that you'd want to turn me into a pariah! And you!" Jamie wheeled back to face his father. "I can't believe that you think what he did is forgivable. I can't believe you think I will ever want a relationship with him again. I can't believe you are actually sticking up for that disloyal, traitorous . . ."

"Jamison! That is enough!" Frank rarely raised his voice to his youngest. He didn't have to, Jamie was normally so compliant. When he did, his child knew to listen. "You have every reason to be angry with your brother, but in this family we do not speak to others with scorn and derision." Frank chastised his son.

"What do you want me to say? Thank you, you're the best brother in the world, I really needed a Form 140 on my record, and the world's a better place now everyone has access to all the sordid details of my crazy mind?!" Jamie yelled at his father, before storming out. Frank moved to detain him.

"Dad." Danny's tone was conciliatory as he stood and put his hand on his father's arm to stop the man from following his brother. "Leave him be. You and Mum brought us up to be honest, and at least I have no doubt exactly what he thinks of me. I deserve everything he said." Danny's voice faltered at the admission. He was finally realising the potential consequences of his wrongdoing – he might lose his brother because of his own inflated ego.

Frank was torn. On the one hand, he was still incensed over Danny's actions. On the other hand, his older son had genuinely seemed to want to resolve things.

"No, you did not," he disagreed. "In this family, nothing, absolutely nothing, warrants eternal damnation and threats of disownment. Nothing. It's called unconditional love."

"I'm not exactly a shining example of that at the moment," Danny lamented.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Frank reminded him.

"But three lefts do," Danny pointed out.

"Then hurry up and go left," Frank urged.

**A/N: Next: The Showdown!**


	11. Showdown

**A/N: This is the last chapter of an unexpectedly long fanfic. Cheers to everyone who has reviewed, your interest and enthusiasm has been inspiring! Love you!**

SHOWDOWN!

Outside his Dad's house, Jamie slammed his fist against the steering wheel of his car in frustration. Why had he done that? Dad wasn't the villain here. He hadn't deserved any reprimand, let alone such a vicious one. But he didn't need his Dad's ridiculous action plan. He'd considered all those points and more. Just ask his rubbish bin! He'd already written at least a dozen – if not more – letters/emails/journal entries detailing exactly what he thought of his brother's betrayal. And he'd dictated more into his phone voice recording app. He would get one completed, think it was exactly what his brother needed to hear, and memorise it to tell Danny so it could all be over. Because the truth was, he ached for it to be over. Now, he'd just made it worse. Not only did his brother consider him useless, now his father thought him rude. Awesome, Jamie, just flippin' awesome! Jamie thumped his fist into the steering wheel once again, knowing the dilemma was he couldn't stop mulling it over, and the more he mulled it over, the more he wanted to say. So he tore up/erased the current diatribe, and started on the next. He was just so full of hurt and bitterness, it had finally spilled out – onto an innocent victim, his Dad. His Dad, who had held him, comforted him, advised him. Jamie felt a right heel, no better than Danny. Why his Dad? Maybe Danny was right. Maybe he was nothing but a screw-up. Jamie collapsed onto the dashboard at the thought.

Danny left the house and was surprised to see Jamie's car still parked on the street. As he approached (grinning as he realised he had turned left) he saw his youngest brother slumped over the steering wheel. Though initially reticent about disturbing his brother, instinct kicked in, and he climbed in beside his brother. After an extremely lengthy, uncomfortable pause, Jamie whispered, "I am so scared. There used to be 3 of us, Joe, you and me. I told Joe my secrets, I told you my problems. Joe protected my heart, you protected my body. Then Joe . . . died . . . and I had no one to protect my heart anymore." Jamie voice broke. "But slowly I've learnt to trust you with it. I've told you stuff that for the last few years I've only told a gravestone and you proved you could handle it. Until now. I opened my heart to you and you repaid me by opening it to the world! I just feel so alone. But I have to forgive you. I promised Jack, so I will. Just not yet. For the sake of the family, so Erin isn't petrified her family is falling apart, so Jack is not scared of you anymore, I'm going to act like it. But for now that is all it is – acting."

Danny wasn't sure what Jack had to do with it, but that was a story for another day. Right now, he was searching for the right words to say to his distraught sibling. Then he saw the crumpled paper on the dashboard.

"Reckon you can write me one of those?"

"Huh?" Jamie finally looked at Danny, puzzled.

"Some practical stuff that I can do prove to you I'm still me, I've still got your back, I'll never do anything so daft again, and I love you," Danny assured Jamie earnestly.

Knowing that, as a man of action, this was Danny's way of apologising, Jamie gave a watery but wolfish grin and nodded hesitantly but agreeably.

Danny wondered what he'd let himself in for.

THE END

**A/N: What has Danny let himself in for? If you would like to contribute to DANNY"S LIST, please PM (or guest review) me an item for the list, plus any characters you want included, from Season 4. As long as it fits Danny's criteria, and it isn't sexual or sadistic, I'll turn it into a one-shot for you.**

**A/N 2: I have also written a direct sequel to this story called "Jamie Takes A Holiday."**


End file.
